1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a keyboard assembly, more particularly to a keyboard assembly which incorporates computer and organ keys.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional computer system 1 usually includes a display unit 10, a host computer 11 which is connected electrically to the display unit 10, and a computer keyboard 12 which is connected electrically to the host computer 11 through a keyboard port. Due to the growing popularity of multimedia applications, an organ keyboard 3 is connected electrically to the host computer 11 via an audio interface device (not shown), such as a sound blast card, so that the conventional computer system 1, when installed with appropriate music software, can be operated as a musical instrument by operating the organ keyboard 3. Since the operating space in front of the user is relatively small, the organ keyboard 3 has to be moved in order to place the computer keyboard 12 in front of the user when there is a need to operate the computer keyboard 12. Thus, it is inconvenient for the user to move the organ keyboard 3 and the computer keyboard 12 back and forth. Furthermore, the number of keys provided on the organ keyboard 3 is usually insufficient for the user to perform the main melody and the chords of a complete song.